mufc_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
2016–17 Premier League
The 2016–17 Premier League is the 25th season of the Premier League, the top English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The season began on 13 August 2016 and is scheduled to end on 21 May 2017. Fixtures for the 2016–17 season were announced on 15 June 2016. Manchester United won their fifth consecutive Premier League title, 17th in total and 24th English title on the final day of the season with a 10–2 victory over Crystal Palace on May 21, 2017. Several records were set over the season including the biggest win in Manchester United's final day victory over Crystal Palace which was also the first time a team scored ten times in one Premier League match. Chelsea also became the first team to earn over 90 points in a season and not win the title. Burnley, Hull City and Middlesbrough came into the season as the three newly promoted teams, but Hull City and Middlesbrough made an immediate return to the EFL Championship alongside Sunderland. Teams Twenty teams will compete in the league – the top seventeen teams from the previous season, as well as three teams promoted from the Championship. Burnley became the first club to be promoted after a 1–0 win against Queens Park Rangers on 2 May 2016 meant they were guaranteed an automatic place. They return to the League after only a season's absence. Middlesbrough became the second club to be promoted, after a 1–1 draw with Brighton & Hove Albion meant they finished above them on goal difference and secured the second automatic spot. They play Premier League football for the first time since the 2008–09 season. Hull City became the third and final club to be promoted, following a 1–0 win over Sheffield Wednesday in the Championship play-off final at Wembley Stadium on 28 May 2016, to secure their return to the Premier League after only a season's absence. The three promoted clubs replace Newcastle United, Norwich City and Aston Villa. This will be the first season in the Premier League era that former European Cup winners Aston Villa do not compete in the top flight of English football. 'Stadia and locations' West Ham United will be playing for the first time in the Olympic Stadium. Although having a capacity of 60,000, for the first Premier League game this was limited to 57,000 due to safety fears following persistent standing by fans at West Ham's Europa League game played in early August. Stoke City have announced that from the 2016–17 season the Britannia Stadium will be renamed to the Bet365 Stadium. Tottenham Hotspur will be playing at White Hart Lane with a reduced capacity, due to the north east corner of the stadium being dismantled to help facilitate building works for their new stadium being built adjacently. Manchester United will be playing at Old Trafford with an increase capacity at 87,000 increasing from 82,000 from the previous season. League table © Champions; (Q) Qualified for the round indicated; (TQ) Qualified for the tournament but not the round indicated; (X) Qualified for the at least Europa League but may still qualify for the Champions League ® 'Relegated. Results Season statistics 'Scoring 'Top scorer' 'Hat-tricks' 'Discipline' 'Player' *Most yellow cards: 14 **José Holebas (Watford) *Most red cards: 2''' **Miguel Britos (Watford) **Fernandinho (Manchester City) **Granit Xhaka (Arsenal) '''Club *Most yellow cards:' 84' **Watford *Most red cards: 5 **Hull City **Watford **West Ham United Awards